yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Reverse Dream/guide
Complete effects guide for Reverse Dream (Version 0.01) Guratsuki's Images 'Burning (焼死)' Enter the bottom left door. Step onto the road then go left until you enter a dark area. Go through the door then go down. Go right, up and right again. Follow the next hall north-east. Enter the door at the end of the top left path. Enter the archway to the monochrome area. Go roughly south-west and get on top of the pipe. Interact with each box on your right and when you get to the bottom, interact with the box below you. In the TV area, go right and interact with the gear. In the nail and gears area, go north-west and step between the two nails. Go north and between another pair of nails. Use the image below to find and interact with a rusty barrel. 'Drowning (溺死)' Follow the instructions to the Bleeding Out Effect, except instead of interacting with the blue pole, travel past it until you reach 3 bright blue teleporting triangles. Interact with the one farthest to the left. Interact with the red triangle and hop down the hole into the Ocean. Travel south east from here and interact with the pole that has rope tied around it. 'Run Over (轢死)' Enter the bottom left door. Go right until you reach a set of traffic lights, interact for effect. This is arguably the first effect you should get. 'Freezing (凍死)' Enter the bottom left door. Go up from the door until you reach another road. Go right until you reach a walkway above the road. Go up the bottom set of stairs. In the area with buildings, go roughly south-east and enter the doorway on the small building. Go along the hallway then take the path going up. In the snow area, go straight down and go between two pillars when you see them which will take you to an ice room. Interact with the red scarf in the top-left corner of the room. 'Hanging (縊死)' Enter the bottom left door. Step onto the road then go left until you enter a dark area. Go through the door and travel all the way to the right until you reach an area with a single door. Go through and interact with the toppled chair to get the effect. 'Poisoning (毒死)' (Burning effect is needed). Enter the top left door. Go south-east and go through the archway. Go right to the next hall. Go right again (ignoring the path going down). Take the first path going down. Take the path going down. Interact with the needle on the ground. 'Bleeding Out (失血死)' Enter the bottom right door. Travel south west, then south when you reach the junction. Follow the route east, then continue east at the next junction. Upon reaching the next fork in the road, take the turn south. Continue until you reach the pole tied with blue ribbon. Interact with the pole. This pole will place Guratsuki in the water where you must find the corresponding green pole (about north-west from where the blue pole is). Once found, the green pole will take you to a gate to the Gore World. In this small area, go right until you reach a pair of hands with bloody fingertips. Go south of them and you'll find a small blue object on the ground. Interacting with it will give you the effect. Maps Category:Walkthroughs